1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface mounting type electronic component, such as a solid electrolytic capacitor, which incorporates a safety fuse wire such as a temperature fuse or an overcurrent fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface mounting type electronic components incorporating a safety fuse wire are known. A typical example is a fused surface mounting type solid electrolytic capacitor which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 63(1988) -84010 or No. 2(1990)-105513 for example.
The solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in either of the Japanese documents comprises a capacitor element which includes a capacitor chip and an anode wire projecting from the chip. The capacitor also includes a plate-like metal anode lead in direct electrical connection with the anode wire, and a plate-like metal cathode lead in electrical connection to the chip indirectly through a safety fuse wire. The capacitor element together with part of the respective leads is enclosed in a resin package, and the respective leads are bent outside the resin package for conveniently mounting to a surface of a circuit board.
According to the prior art arrangement, the provision of the anode and cathode leads inevitably increases the overall size and weight of the capacitor. Further, since the fuse wire need be attached to both of the capacitor chip and the cathode lead by wire bonding, the production cost of the capacitor increases due to the wire bonding operation which is relatively time- and labor-taking.